


standards and practices

by gullapip



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Super Married, Trans Character, generally medically accurate afaik, i did my demi best ok, i'm not kidding it's like 3/4 smut, just. real darn filthy, takes place at a nebulous point in the future, written with one person's specific kinks in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/pseuds/gullapip
Summary: prompt: 'trans mac and jack, attempting to conceive'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



> here u go babe

One massive gathering, two heartfelt speeches, a particularly modified Rolex, and an egregious amount of barbequed meat later, Jack finally finds himself spread out on their mattress, twisting enough to crack his back before settling down again. He can see Mac in his peripheral vision, puttering around, and the familiar background noise is comforting, Jack can hear when he seems to be satisfied and purposefully doesn’t avoid the creaky spots in the wood floor, padding across it in bare feet to stop at the side of the bed. There’s a few long moments of still silence before Jack cracks an eye open, grinning up at Mac, who’s hovering nervously with a plain manila envelope in his hand.

 

‘What’s up, sugar lump?’ Jack sits up, sliding back against the headboard, after tacking on the same ridiculous pet name he always uses, instead of asking ‘Should I be worried?’. But Mac grins back at him then, huffs a soft laugh, and shakes his head, and by the time he’s crawling onto the bed and into Jack’s lap, any concern he may have had is far away. They end up chest to chest, and Mac sets the folder to the side to get closer, snaking his arms up and around Jack’s shoulders to match the set firm around his waist.

 

‘I know you’re not particularly happy about early retirement,’ he starts, and Jack cuts in, ‘-I’m not happy about the metal rod in my back-’

 

‘- _ Even though _ ,’ Mac continues, pointedly. ‘You’re technically just switching from a field agent to an instructor.’

 

Jack acquiesces with a nod and a reluctantly agreeing noise, and Mac looks suddenly nervous again, like he expected more resistance, so he clears his throat before starting up one more time. 

 

‘So I- I was thinking, a lot, while you’ve been recovering. About some things we talked about, before. And I thought, maybe, I might’ve found a way to do something you always wanted to do, now that we can.’

 

‘Are we talkin’ a ‘watch the leaves change’ kinda thing or a ‘fool around in all the interrogation rooms’ kinda thing?’

 

A smile splits through the anxiety on Mac’s face and he laughs, so Jack is satisfied, if unbearably curious.

 

‘Not either of those kinds of things,’ Mac clarifies, before gnawing at his lip. ‘It’s more like… an ‘I went to the doctor a few months ago and worked things out so I could definitively tell you today that as of a week and a half ago I’m officially ovulating again and thus meet the general medical requirement for fertility and if you-’ He inhales, staring at his arm on Jack’s shoulder instead of his eyes. ‘-If you still want to, if you meant it, we could, um. ...We could have a kid. Together. Kind of thing.’

 

Jack doesn’t realize until too many seconds later that he’s forgotten to breathe, and when he finally does, Mac exhales the breath he’d been holding, watching Jack’s expression with one that’s ready for rejection, to mask a crestfallen, terrified look as quickly as possible. But it doesn’t come, and it never will as long as Jack has a say in things, not when his future has suddenly gotten ten times brighter. The stunned, ecstatic smile sneaking onto his face gets there before he can say anything, before he can reassure Mac that nothing at all is wrong with anything he’s done, but Mac seems to get what he wants to say anyway.

 

‘If- if you want to talk about it first, that’s totally fine, I bought condoms so we have the choice, I just wanted to tell you today, specifically, as a surprise-’ Mac starts rambling, hands gesturing behind Jack’s neck before Jack reaches up with one of his, fitting it against the curve of Mac’s jaw, and pulls him in, still talking, for a firm, sound kiss.

 

‘I want to,’ he whispers after, but it comes out rough, and Jack can feel Mac tense up in his arms, see the flush rise in his cheeks, and pulls him closer to his chest, hand at the back of his neck now, and whispers against his mouth before crushing them together. ‘God, do I want to.’

 

-

 

Sex is different now, what with the supportive steel rod implanted along Jack’s spine keeping him from pinning his husband down and driving into him too often, but Mac had leapt headfirst into analyzing every aspect of their lives potentially affected by it before Jack even stepped out of the hospital, and sex had absolutely been included. Jack suspects how he’s arranged them now, him with his back supported flat against the headboard and Mac bouncing in his lap like he was made for it, has become a particular favorite, but he’s more than happy to oblige. He slides his hand back into Mac’s hair, pulls him in tongue first for a kiss and keeps him there, sucking bruises into the skin above his collarbones and forcing Mac to snap his hips into Jack’s if he wants any kind of friction.

 

‘ _ Ja-ack _ -’

 

‘Wha-at,’ Jack echoes, teasing, against his neck, scraping his way up with his teeth to nip at Mac’s ear. ‘Somethin’ you want, baby?’

 

‘ _ You _ ,’ Mac whines, pushing off from the bed where his hands had been supporting him, to clutch at Jack’s shoulders, grinding as close to him as possible with a moan, spiking into a cry when Jack scrapes blunt nails down the quivering muscles in his stomach to roll his clit between his fingers. He keeps one hand on the back of Mac’s neck, keeps him close enough to tongue his mouth open whenever he likes, swallow every shivery groan Jack can wring out of him. 

 

It’s intoxicating now, just knowing what could happen, knowing there’s a real possibility, just from burying himself as deep into Mac as he can and coming. Jack’s been leaking precum since Mac got his hands on him and didn’t want to waste an ounce, but needed to draw things out as long as he could, until he could feel slick dripping down their thighs, wanted to feel Mac come more than once before he’d be satisfied. He already has, twice, first when Jack laid out on the bed, pulling Mac down onto his face and holding him there until he came squirming on his tongue, in his mouth, and again after he settled in Jack’s lap, only to be pinned there, Jack buried completely still inside him, toying with his clit until Mac came screaming on his unused cock.

 

Now he can feel it, Mac sloppy and dripping, having to work for it, begging for it, practically sobbing. ‘Jack  _ please _ , it’s been so  _ long _ , just want you to fill me up, fuck me full of come, c’mon-’

 

‘I know, baby, I know, wanna give it to you, just gotta come one more time, sweetheart, that’s all, been doin’ so good, feel so fuckin’ perfect-’ Jack doesn’t stop whispering into his mouth until Mac’s moaning kicks up a few octaves, then he crushes their mouths together, pulling Mac down onto his cock and jerking his swollen clit until he comes, sobbing into Jack’s mouth, collapsed and pulsing on top of him, more than enough to pitch Jack over the edge, gripping him close and finally coming deep inside him, letting him milk all the come from his cock with ever weakening aftershocks.

 

Neither of them wants to move, so they don’t. They kiss, lazy and sweet, instead, trading ‘I love you’s and quiet praise until they fall asleep, too exhausted to anticipate the next morning. When Jack will wake up first and bundle Mac close, watching him, before the ache of being hard inside him, hot and pliant from sleep, is too much to ignore, choosing to brush kisses across every inch of skin he can reach, thumbing Mac’s clit until he wakes up panting, and they get to try all over again.


End file.
